


Better Than Ice Cream

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Doggett comes to talk to Mulder after the events of Vienen.





	Better Than Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Better Than Ice Cream by Neige

Title: Better Than Ice Cream  
Author: Neige  
Pairing: Mulder/Doggett  
Spoilers: Basicly for Vienen but also for all the 8th season. I know the story doesn't really fit for the next episode and for the season finale but that's never been a problem I think ;)  
Rating: uhm.tough one since I am not very familiar with the american system (we have a different one in Canada, go figure), but I'd say rated G.  
Disclaimer: All the x-files characters plot and all belong to FOX, 1013 and our sooo beloved Chris Carter. Carter hun, if you not gonna give us what we want, we are going to make it ;)  
Feedback: Please!   
Archive: Sure, just ask me first.  
Summary: Doggett comes to talk to Mulder after the events of Vienen.  
Beta thanks: Thank to Bertina and Laurie who betad my text ,gave me their opinions and helped me finding a title! Merci beaucoup, love you guys ;)

* * *

As he looked at the 42 on the wooden door, John Doggett was having doubts. What was he doing here anyway? //What were you supposed to say to a guy that got "kidnapped" then tortured for only God knows why then comes back dead only to be buried and finally brought back to life on the third day or something?// Then this same guy got fired so his life's work could continue with Doggett to support it. Well, maybe he had nothing to do here after all. But somehow, the talk he had with Mulder in the office when he announced him that the blame had been placed properly was just wrong. He had said it all clumsily and he had to fix it. //Right, fix this John, you can do it.// Doggett took a deep breath and raised his fist when the door abruptly opened to reveal an inquisitive Mulder.

"John?" He obviously was surprised. "How long have you been standing here?"

"Just a couple of seconds."

//Yeah right, more a couple thousand seconds//

Mulder looked puzzled for a moment, suddenly ill at ease and unsure of how to proceed. Doggett noticed quickly that Mulder was wearing running shoes, worn shorts and a t-shirt that had seen better days a couple of hundred years ago.

"Were you going for a run?"

Mulder shook himself out of his trance. "Yeah," He bit his lower lip absently. "Wanna come?"

Doggett stared for a second and looked down at himself slowly. He was still wearing his perfectly pressed work suit and his clean shoes so shiny he could see his dumb expression reflecting itself back to him into them.

"What about just a walk? I need to talk to you." //Congrats John, you are almost making progress.//

"Sure." Mulder closed the door behind him and headed down the hallway alley to the elevator.

"Hey Mulder, you don't lock your door?"

Mulder stared at him like he just had said the stupidest thing mankind has ever dared to profess and smiled crookedly.

"How long have you been in the X-files again?"

\----------------

The sun was barely setting and the air was still heavy with humidity from the incredibly hot day. The two men had walked for almost 10 minutes without saying anything, just enjoying the warm wind brushing against their already sweaty skin.

"You wanted to tell me something Agent Doggett?"

Doggett stuffed both of his hands into his trouser pockets and looked at Mulder. "Yes...erm. I guess I just wanted you to know that I admire what you did yesterday at the bureau. I think we both started on the wrong foot but, when we were on the oil rig booked for a trip to hell, I appreciated your help and your intelligence. You are right Mulder. I don't know how to handle the X-files and your faith in me for keeping the section alive means a lot to me. I just wanted you to know that". Doggett took a large breath and watched Mulder's reaction intensely. //That's it John, it's done...relax...dammit, then why am I not less stressed?//

Mulder looked at the other agent, elbows raised into an expression of mixed surprise and suspicion. Then his features softened and he smiled warmingly.

//Alright, that's why. Dammit//

"Thanks. Since we are into male bonding..." He grinned wickedly. "I really appreciate you too Agent Doggett. I think you are a great investigator even if I didn't want to see it at first. I hate to admit it, but the bastard Kersh was still a *little* bit right on something... You and Scully have done well on the X-files together when I was...away." A sudden wave of darkness brushed accross his face for a split second then the brilliance in his hazel eyes was back. He suddenly stopped walking and turned to face Doggett, resting a warm hand on the man's shoulder. "I think I can trust you." He smiled again like he just had made the funniest joke. Doggett instantly smiled back and he felt even warmer if possible. Quickly though, without warning, Mulder took back his hand and almost smacked Doggett with it while pointing to something behind the other's man's back.

"Ice cream. There is a God." Mulder quickly brushed past Doggett and accross the street to an ice cream truck.

"Mul... aahh great." Doggett couldn't stop himself from muttering under his breath.

Before Doggett had the time to join Mulder or run away, he was still wondering which action was the best, Mulder was back with two ice cream cones ; one chocolate and one vanilla. Without asking, Mulder handed Doggett the vanilla one and began licking his own avidly.

"No thanks, I don't really like ice cream."

"Wow, I just found the weirdest X-file." Mulder chuckled, punching Doggett's shoulder lightly with his free hand and trying to wipe the ice cream off his lips at the same time. "Come on, take it, join the dark side." He winked at the agent and waved the ice cream cone under his nose. With a heavy sigh, Doggett grabbed the cone and tentatively started licking it with the tip of his tongue.

"What kind of technique is that? You look pretty lame." Mulder chuckled again. Doggett thought he had never seen Mulder laugh so much in a sincere way since he knew him. "You have to do it this way." To complete his lesson, Mulder took a gigantic lick off his cone that smeared ice cream up to the tip of his nose and the bottom of his chin. Doggett smiled and tried the Mulder-ice-cream-licking-technique and found out the thing tasted pretty good after all. As Mulder saw the other man's face light up, he nodded knowingly and resumed his savage tongue attack on the poor cone. The ice cream had already begun to melt due to the heat and it was running down Mulder's hand and twirling almost gracefully around his wrist. Doggett quickly found himself unable to look away.

//I swear to God, if he keeps this up I am going to shoot him right on the spot.//

As if Mulder heard Doggett's thoughts, he stopped licking to quickly finish the ice cream by sucking it in big heaps.

//Jesus Christ, he knows what he's doing, right?//

"Doggett? Why aren't you finishing it? It's getting on your suit."

Doggett's ice cream had also started to melt and there was a white spot on his blue tie.

"Dammit." He quickly loosened the tie, pulled it up and off his head and threw it into the trashcan just by the street.

"I knew there was hope for you Agent Doggett." Mulder laughed again and by that time, Dogget was convinced it was the greatest sound in the universe. "But you should still finish that ice cream." Doggett looked at his messy hand still holding the dying thing and grimaced. Mulder followed his eyes and frowned.

"Well, at least in this condition it's still good for something." He suddenly plunged his index finger into Doggett's ice cream. Doggett watched the finger wiggling in it, getting as much covered in ice cream as possible. The he withdrew it and watch it for a second as it dripped along his finger.

//If he is going to put that in his mouth I am going to die, wait...nono...I am going to come in my pants then die of shame. Yeah, you da man John.//

But of course, Mulder couldn't do something expected and started with great concentration to draw white creamy patterns on Doggett's face. The agent stayed still for several seconds, regretting not taking the opportunity he had a few minutes ago to run away screaming. Mulder's touch was light and soft on his face and the cold sensation of the ice cream was soothing against his hot flesh. Mulder finally stopped and admired his handiwork with great pride. He had drawn a white line all around Dogett's face and in the middle of his forehead to his chin and had finished with bold marks under the eyes and a spiky spot on the tip of his nose.

"And that's supposed to be good how?" Doggett asked finally, trying to keep his cool despite having ice cream all over his face.

Mulder stayed silent, still admiring his artwork with huge eyes. He nervously licked his lower lip then, like an explosion, he started laughing incredibly hard. So hard that his chest was violently shaking and that he had to hold himself to calm down a bit.

Doggett quickly got rid of the remains of the cone and glared back at Mulder disapprovingly, hands on his hips. The ice cream was running down his face but he refused to even wipe it away.

"I can't believe you let me do that! Oh...Dogg..." and he laughed some more, bending in two and hitting his thigh with his palm. When he finally settled down a bit, he straightened up while wiping a tear from his eye with his thumb, then he felt strong arms encircling him and a warm breath against his face accompanied by the sweet smell of vanilla ice cream.

Mulder stopped smiling and nervously looked around to see if there was anyone watching, but the only people were too far away to notice anything in the dim light. Doggett pressed his lips against Mulder's abruptly and tasted the chocolate there with his tongue. Mulder opened his lips with a sigh and sucked in the agent's tongue, surrounding it with his own. Doggett loosened his grip around the other man and settled the palm of his left hand into Mulder's lower back, pressing the younger man's body against his. When they finally disentangled themselves from each other, it was Doggett's turn to smile wickedly. Mulder smiled back faintly and said:

"Hey... wanna come to my place? I have more ice cream in the fridge..."

END or to be continued??

  
Archived: November 02, 2001 


End file.
